The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and in particular, to torso exercise methods and apparatus.
Various exercise devices have been developed to exercise various muscles of the human body, including a person""s torso muscles. Many prior art devices primarily work only a person""s upper abdominal muscles or a person""s lower abdominal muscles. Other prior art devices effectively work both, and some known devices work a person""s oblique muscles, as well. Generally speaking, the combination devices are either relatively complicated or relatively ineffective. In another words, a need remains for a relatively simple, yet effective torso exercise device.
The present invention provides exercise apparatus and methods suitable for exercise of a person""s torso muscles. A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an upper body support movably mounted on a frame and biased toward an upward position, and a lower body support movably mounted on the frame and biased toward a downward position. Many of the features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the more detailed description that follows.